phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Summer All Over the World
" " (Mùa hè trên khắp thể giới) là bài hát mà Phineas và những người bạn trình diễn tại những lễ hội ảo trên địa cầu từ tập "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". Lời bài hát (Nhạc dạo mở đầu) Phineas: Hot dogs, cotton candy, Tire swings and barbecue, In the shade, in the sun Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view, As long as we're together, Doesn't matter what we do! Come on! Ferb: Come on! Phineas: Come on! Ferb: Come on! Phineas: Bike ridin' down a hill, Slammin' out a screen door, Steaks sizzle on the grill, Waves crashin' on the shore, It's beautiful from here And you know you want some more! Come on! Ferb: Come on! Phineas: Come on! Ferb: Come on! Phineas: Get ready, ev'rybody! Ban nhạc và đám đông: We're havin' a party! Phineas: Get up on your feet... Ban nhạc và đám đông: We're havin' a party! Phineas: And let your body feel the beat! Ban nhạc và đám đông: We're havin' a party! Phineas: Come on and rock the curve! Tất cả trừ Ferb: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the world! Ev'ry boy and ev'ry girl, Jump up and say, "Ooh! Yeah! Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!" Well, if not the world, Then at least in the Northern Hemisphere The other half is in a different time of year But they can still say, "Ooh! Yeah! Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!" Phineas: Hello, world! Welcome to our musical tribute to summer! And if you're wondering what we're doing today... Isabella: ...we're reaching out to everyone to share our love of summer! Baljeet: Using Ferbographic technology, we are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet! Phineas: To put it simply, we're joining you to celebrate around the world, all from the comfort of our own backyard! Ev'ry corner of the world, yeah! Phineas: And now help us in welcoming a very special guest and the visual metaphor for the carefree days of summer, Perry the Platypus! (Đám đông hào hứng, rồi sau đó lặng im khi hình chiếu của Perry biến đâu mất) Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Phần lặp lại Phineas: Come on, ev'ryone! Ban nhạc và đám đông: We're havin' a party! Phineas: Dancin' in the sun! Ban nhạc và đám đông: We're havin' a party! Phineas: And you know we're not done! Ban nhạc và đám đông: We're havin' a party! Phineas: Ev'ry corner of the world, yeah! Tất cả: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the-- (Địa cầu nổ tung với phần giới thiệu của Buford làm ngưng bài hát, đánh dấu kết thúc của bài hát.) Bản dịch (Nhạc dạo mở đầu) Phineas: Xúc xích, kẹo bông, Xích đu lốp xe và thịt nướng hun khói, Trong bóng râm, trong ánh mặt trời Đâu đâu quang cảnh cũng tuyệt vời, Miễn là chúng ta ở cùng nhau, Thì chúng ta làm gì chẳng quan trọng! Đi nào! Ferb: Đi nào! Phineas: Đi nào! Ferb: Đi nào! Phineas: Xe đạp lăn bánh xuống đồi, Cửa chắn đóng sầm lại, Miếng thịt réo trên bàn nướng, Các cơn sóng xô vào bờ biển, Nó rất đẹp khi nhìn từ đây Và bạn biết bạn muốn nhiều hơn! Đi nào! Ferb: Đi nào! Phineas: Đi nào! Ferb: Đi nào! Phineas: Hãy chuẩn bị đi, mọi người! Ban nhạc và đám đông: Chúng tôi đang có một bữa tiệc! Phineas: Hãy thức dậy trên đôi chân của bạn... Ban nhạc và đám đông: Chúng tôi đang có một bữa tiệc! Phineas: Và để cơ thể bạn cảm nhận nhịp điệu! Ban nhạc và đám đông: Chúng tôi đang có một bữa tiệc! Phineas: Đi nào và khuấy động không khí nào! Tất cả trừ Ferb: Vì đó là mùa hè, mùa hè trên khắp thế giới! Tất cả các cậu bé và cô bé, Nhảy lên và nói, "Ooh! Yeah! Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!" Nếu không phải là thế giới, Thì ít nhất đó cũng là Bắc bán cầu Nửa cầu kia đang ở trong thời điểm khác trong năm Nhưng họ vẫn có thể nói, "Ooh! Yeah! Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!" Phineas: Chào, mọi người! Chào mừng đến với buổi diễn âm nhạc tôn vinh mùa hè của chúng tôi! Và nếu bạn đang thắc mắc xem chúng tôi đang làm gì hôm nay... Isabella: ...chúng tôi đang chia sẻ tình yêu dành cho mùa hè với mọi người! Baljeet: Sử dụng công nghệ Ferbographic, chúng tôi đang phát đi hình ảnh ảo của chúng tôi vòng quanh hành tinh này! Phineas: Hay nói đơn giản hơn, chúng tôi đang cùng bạn tổ chức trên toàn thế giới, tất cả đều từ sân sau của chúng tôi! Tất cả các nơi trên thế giới, yeah! Phineas: Và bây giờ chúng ta hãy chào đón một vị khách rất đặc biệt, và đại diện cho những ngày thảnh thơi của mùa hè, Thú mỏ vịt Perry! (Đám đông hào hứng, rồi sau đó lặng im khi hình chiếu của Perry biến đâu mất) Phineas: Này, Perry đâu rồi? Phần lặp lại Phineas: Đi nào, mọi người! Ban nhạc và đám đông: Chúng tôi đang có một bữa tiệc! Phineas: Nhảy múa trong ánh mặt trời! Ban nhạc và đám đông: Chúng tôi đang có một bữa tiệc! Phineas: Và bạn biết chúng tôi chưa xong! Ban nhạc và đám đông: Chúng tôi đang có một bữa tiệc! Phineas: Tất cả các nơi trên thế giới, yeah! Tất cả: Vì đó là mùa hè, mùa hè trên khắp thế-- (Địa cầu nổ tung với phần giới thiệu của Buford làm ngưng bài hát, đánh dấu kết thúc của bài hát.) Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là bài hát thứ 6 về chủ đề mùa hè. ("If Summer Only Lasted One Day", "Forever Summer", "Gotta Make Summer Last", "Summer Belongs to You" và, "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)") *Đây là bài hát thứ 3 có người nào đó hỏi "Perry đâu rồi?" ("Baliwood", "Summer Belongs to You"). *Đây là bài hát đầu tiên mà Dan Povenmire hát lồng tiếng cho Ferb. *Đội hình của ban nhạc giống như trong bài hát "A-G-L-E-T" và "Come Home Perry". *Trong bài hát gốc, Phineas chơi guitar đỏ trong khi Ferb chơi guitar vàng. Trong phần lặp lại, họ đổi guitar với nhau. *Toà nhà Cao nhất được Phineas và Ferb xây có thể thấy ở trên Mặt trăng. *Giọng của Ferb trong bài hát này nghe giống như giọng nói cáu gắt của Candace do củ cải vàng gây ra trong bài hát "E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S." và giọng của Doofenshmirtz. Tất cả đều do Dan Povenmire lồng tiếng. Đồng thời nó cũng giống với giọng được Dan sử dụng trong bài hát "Leave the Busting to Us!". *Những nơi mà ban nhạc biểu diễn, theo thứ tự là: **Công viên Danville. **Luôn Đôn, nước Anh **có thể là Sambadrome ở Rio de Janeiro, Brasil **Đức (Phineas và cờ Đức) **Hàn Quốc (Isabella và lá cờ Hàn Quốc) **Ngã tư Shibuya ở Tokyo, Nhật Bản **Tháp Eiffel ở Paris, Pháp **Chichen Itza ở Mexico **Công viên Sư Tử ở Singapore **Châu Nam Cực **Công viên Millennium ở Chicago, bang Illinois, Hoa Kỳ **lâu đài ở Đức **Dãy Anpơ Thuỵ Sĩ **Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia **Venice, Ý **có thể là cộng đồng người da đỏ, Hoa Kỳ **có thể là nhà thờ hồi giáo ở Trung Đông hoặc Nam châu Á **Canada **Uluru (núi đá Ayers), Australia *Ở nơi khác trong tập phim, khi các ban nhạc còn đang trình diễn, có thể thấy Moskva, Nga. *Khi ban nhạc đang ở Luân Đôn, Anh, trang phục của họ giống như của các nhân vật từ chương trình Doctor Who. **Ferb: Doctor thứ 1 **Buford: Doctor thứ 2 **Phineas: Doctor thứ 10 **Baljeet: Doctor thứ 11 **Isabella: Rose Tyler *Phiên bản được nghe trong album khá khác biệt. Nó có nhạc dạo mở đầu ngắn hơn, cách nói của Phineas, Isabella, và Bajeet, và kết thúc cũng khác khi Phineas hỏi "Perry đâu rồi". Thành viên trong ban nhạc *Phineas Flynn - hát chính và guitar chính *Ferb Fletcher - guitar đệm và hát bè *Baljeet Tjinder - chơi organ (được thay thế bằng đàn concertina ở dãy Anpơ Thuỵ Sĩ) và hát chính *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - guitar bass và hát chính *Buford Van Stomm - chơi trống (được thay thế bằng trống đơn ở dãy Anpơ Thuỵ Sĩ) và hát chính Sáng tác *Joey Lawrence *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #18047284 Lỗi *Những cái núm trên đàn guitar bass của Isabella biến mất một vài giây trong "Come on and rock the curve". **Ngoài ra, một chiếc bass thường được gảy bằng hai ngón tay, điều mà Isabella thường hay làm, nhưng trong một số cảnh quay, cô ấy đánh nó giống như một chiếc guitar vậy. Nối tiếp Cước chú Xem thêm * "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" * "Danh sách các bài hát" en:Summer All Over the World es:Verano por todo el Mundo pt-br:Verão no Mundo Inteiro pl:Lato zalewa znów świat Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Baljeet Tjinder hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Buford Van Stomm hát Thể_loại:S